In the Winter came Warmth
by shinobimaster03
Summary: "My heater busted," whispered Naruto. "Moron, pack a bag. I'm letting you stay at my place." -Modern Day. Warning: Hardcore Language and Sexual Action
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any part of sexy Naruto.  
**Warning:** Hardcore Lemon/Lime? I dunno I don't eat either fruit. Just know there is sex between two guys in this story. Sorry if there's any misspelled words/ grammar problems. I proofread it over & over. However I don't have any one else to peer edit it. Message me if you'd like to become my proofer & I'll love you :D

* * *

It was freezing in the tiny apartment. The blond was shivering under a blanket on his couch watching the news flipping between shows. He was arguing with the T.V. news reporters. Apparently they were all full of shit. Murder this, crash that, oh and occasional Good Samaritan saving a fucking cat from a high tree. Naruto growled at the T.V. and switched to something pleasant. It wasn't really the news pissing him off. The blond hated the cold. Winter was personally his worst season. Snow was fucking frozen rain. Wet and freezing, yeah good stuff. Fluffiness doesn't work on him anymore, maybe when he was young and happy. Before he had gotten his world crushed in December three years ago.

An old episode of House was playing. It was decided by a simple click to his direct TV. Hugh Laurie filled his screen talking nonsense about a patient. Naruto pulled his legs closer to his chest trying desperately to get his feet even a fraction bit warmer. It was the middle of January when his heating decided to go out. His landlord specifically told him that she would get right to it. Fat Chance. So he had spent most of the week bundled up after work. He asked Sakura if he could crash on her couch but she said there wasn't much room due to Lee moving in. He asked a couple of friends, but it seemed the world was against him. So he sat there frozen. At least he had electricity can would watch T.V. His chin started to move on its own. The blond sighed and got up to look for another blanket. A knock rapped on the door. It was a Wednesday night. No visitors were expected, so with a quizzical look Naruto opened the door. Standing in front of him was no other than Sasuke Uchiha. The blond stared at the male for a bit then sighed and eyed the raven.

"What do you want?" Naruto looked at the man. The raven haired rival had his usual dark blue t-shirt and casual jeans sported with a black jacket. The blond thought he looked like a bounty hunter of some sorts.

"Moron, Let me in."

"What for?"

"Sakura said you needed some help."

Naruto cursed under his breath at the pink haired friend. He didn't want the others help. He didn't need Sasuke help. He had survived on his own for years without the help of that bastard.

"She was mistaken, it was tak-" His sentence was interrupted as the Uchiha pushed the blond aside and entered into his domicile. The blond stared at the now empty hallway.

"Holy Shit, it's fucking freezing in here." Sasuke mindlessly walked to the living room where a commercial for Allstate played. "Did you forget to pay the bill again?" He said looking casually at the blond still in the doorway. Naruto growled as he shut the door.

"No, bastard. I just like the fucking cold."

"Unlikely since you hate winter all together. So what is it this time?" Sasuke glanced around at the apartment. It was small and only a few furniture pieces including a small table where old ramen packages were strewn. A large 4s' inch flat screen T.V., with an old burgundy couch less than three feet away. The kitchen and the living were connective with no wall in between. The Uchiha rested his hands in his jean pockets watching a commercial.

Naruto walked over to the tiny kitchen and turned the stove on to boil the water for his dinner, ignoring the Uchiha. "Oi, Naruto, You gonna answer me or be a pain in the ass all day?"

"Fuck, Sasuke! You're the one in my apartment!"

"So just tell me why it's so damn cold."

The blond stared at the packet of instant ramen trying to get the black eyes off him. They wouldn't shake.

"My heating busted four days ago."

"Four days? It is a fucking meat locker in here. And you have one blanket?" Sasuke looked back at the orange blanket resting on the couch.

"Yeah well, I don't like too much coverage when I sleep. And I thought my damn landlord would have it fixed yesterday."

"Obviously she didn't."

"I can see that bastard." Naruto crunched the packet of noodle and dumped the contents into the boiling water only to forget the spice packet. He reached into the hot water flinching as his fingers grazed the scolding pan.

"What are you doing, Moron?"

"Making fucking dinner, what does it look like?"

"Burning yourself on ramen."

Naruto practically charged the annoying pest in his living room, landing a punch to his stomach.

"Fucking bastard! Get out of my apartment." Sasuke returned the soccer punch to the blonds face. Naruto knew that his cheek would swell due to the Uchiha strength and the nerve endings sending pain to his brain. The blond eyes narrowed onto the raven, ready for a fight in the freezing meat locker. And his fingers were already practically frozen. It would add to the pain he was ready to inflict on this damn bastard,

"Idiot, your noodles are burning." The blond looked frantically toward the stove where the water had toppled over the pan.

"Shit!" Naruto ran back to the kitchen almost slamming into the stove due to inertia. Sasuke stood with a smirk planted on his pale face. Naruto turned the stove off and pushed the pan to another eye. He took a spoon to check the noodles. They were mush. He groaned since that was his last packet.

"Damn Bastard! You ruined my dinner!" He threw the spoon at the said bastards face. Sasuke simply dodged the kitchen utensil and sighed.

"Pack a bag, moron." The blond looked at him like he was high.

"What for?"

"Because you idiot, I'm letting you sleep at my place till you get the damn heater fixed."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather be frost bitten than stay at your smug house." Naruto abandoned the kitchen going back to his original purpose for being apart from his cozy fox hole on the couch; another blanket. He opened the closet door hoping for a sheet or heating blanket, but no such luck. After all he liked sleeping without sheets, with just his one orange blanket. He cursed and slammed the closet door, angry at his apartment for being the North Pole and not granting him one fucking blanket, so the raven would just leave. The world seriously hated him. He blamed the winter season.

"Uzumaki, if you want to get a cold and not be able to work, I'm fine with it." Sasuke was walking casually to the door with a blank face, a face that told Naruto nothing. He had known the Uchiha for five years and never knew what the other was thinking. He cursed again at his igloo. He did have a high paying job and was just grazing by on his current income.

" Uchiha, wait." Naruto almost slammed his head against the wall. He didn't want to cave. Really. Perhaps he could fix the heater himself. But knowing his luck of late, he would blow the thing to smithereens and have to pay for a band new one. The blond sighed. The raven stopped at the door and turned to the blond with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Uzumaki?"

"Er..."Naruto's inner battle flared. He defiantly didn't want to ask the male for help.

"I won't know unless you ask, idiot." That smirk was back on his damn face. The blond growled and went to his bedroom to pack for the rest of the week.

"I'll stay at your place, since you begged me to." He yelled across the room knowing that the Uchiha would hate him for that remark. The blond grinned while stuffing a pair of orange boxers into the black bag. He grabbed his pillow from the messy bed and walked back into the living room.

"Ready to go." The blond held his smile while his right hand reached to the back of his head; a habit he had never really gotten rid of. The raven sighed and opened the door to leave. Naruto followed locking the North Pole up.

* * *

Sasuke's house was so Sasuke, which he supposed it, should to be. It was void of much color unless you called beige a color. It seemed like it was made by an interior decorator of mod and lifeless. It was huge thanks to the Uchiha fortune. The living room was bigger than Naruto's apartment all together. It had a total of five bedrooms three and a half baths and an in ground swimming pool in the back with a built in hot tub. Of course Naruto had never been to the raven's home since he didn't want his low income to be rubbed in his twenty year old face. But this was destiny fucking up his life. He gawked actually gawked at his temporary bedroom. Sasuke started to make dinner while Naruto unpacked into the in the beige room. It was nice, extremely nice. The bed was California king sized which made his queen seem like a twin. There was a 56' inch flat screen on the wall and two black dressers. Three total pictures were mostly black and white of pointless things such as nature. Naruto threw his out of place pillow onto the bed and discarded the 20 pillows that riddled the place. He threw them in the closet since they took up half the walking room. Who needed fifty million pillows anyway? One was always good enough for him. He slowly walked to the kitchen which was what every kitchen should be. Stainless steel appliances, an island, mahogany cabinets, instant boiling stove, granite counter tops, and a tile back splash. Everything money could buy. Sasuke was making something that smelled heavenly but Naruto would never say so.

"Sasuke, you have too much money." Naruto plopped onto a stool near the island.

"Born into greatness."

"More like, stuck up bastards." The blond chuckled at his own cleverness.

"At least it's warm in here."

"Yeah, well you were always one up from me." Naruto laid his head in his hands finally feeling the lack of sleep. Freezing temperature did nothing for sleeping, except for taking it away from a certain blond. He was drifting to paradise when a plate was set in front of him. The smell alone got him to peek. There was rice and vegetables and chicken and white gravy. It looked just like it smelled; heavenly. The blond took the fork and looked up to Sasuke who was sitting next to him on the stools.

"Thanks, Uchiha."

"Hn."

Then he began to devour the food. The taste was perfect but nowhere near ramen. But it was a much needed dinner. Afterwards they were a bit awkward together. Naruto felt weird sitting next to the raven on the couch watching a weird sci-fi show and the Uchiha well was being Sasuke. A unreadable map. An hour passed of silence.

"So…I'm gonna take a shower. If I knew where a bathroom was located." The blond looked toward the raven.

"Down the hall the second door on the right." Sasuke didn't even take onyx eyes off the screen.

Naruto was off to the warmth of steam and hot water. Bliss. He found the bathroom quite easily and stepped onto cold tile flooring. He grazed his hand on the wall searching for a light switch until he finally found it. The bathroom was like the rest of the house except more black than beige. Naruto turned the hot water on before removing his clothing so it would be ready for him. He quickly removed his shirt and pants. Standing in his boxers he stared at himself in the steam filled mirror. He swiped the fog away with his arm. Clearly he needs to shave since stubble was rousing on his chin. But he left his razors in his bathroom in his apartment. Probably with icicles still attached. He sighed at himself and removed the last piece of clothing before stepped into warmth.

* * *

Clearly something was wrong with him. At least his brain anyway. He forgot clean clothes. So now he would have to sprint to his new bedroom in a towel. In a towel, at the Uchiha's fucking house. Great. Just fucking great. So he slid the door open a crack to see the hallway and a clear shot to his sanctuary. He heard the faint sound of the TV in the background. He shut the door and huffed a pile of air into his lungs. Ready. Set. Go! He flew the door open only to come face to face with a certain raven haired Uchiha. And Naruto blushed. A bright red actually. He could feel the flush spread from his cheeks to the rest of his face. And the Uchiha was staring wide eyed, until a smirk crossed his face.

"Oi Uzumaki, you need something?"

"Bastard, y-you're in my way."

"It seems like you lost something." That fucking stupid smirk was fucking planted on his fucking face.

"Uchiha!"

"Saying my name while naked, eh Nar-u-to?"

Fucking shit. The stupid bastard said his name, sounding each syllable out, which made his blush spread. Naruto went to go around the bastard to escape from the staring black eyes. But the raven had different plans. Naruto would step right only to be confronted by the other male.

"Fucker get out of m-." An interruption from the Uchiha once again. Except this time the raven had knocked the blond into the wall pinning him to it. "Ugh." His head hit the wall harder than expected.

"_Naruto."_

"What are you doing bastard?"

"Well your turning red and it's rather cute."

Cute. Fucking Cute. A word that Naruto didn't expect.

And then lips were smothering his. Soft; extremely soft. Naruto's eyes widened in shock until he saw black eyes meet his. The lips were gone. Gone, and Naruto wanted them back.

He leaned forward and clashed the lips together. This time was longer and deeper. Hands collided in hair, pulling them closer. Legs were molded together. Sasuke's tongue grazed Naruto's lower lip asking for entrance. The blond gladly gave it to him. Tongues crashed together for dominance. They fought until Sasuke won the battle. The tongue explored the mouth licking top to bottom until Sasuke had his full. Mouths parted and panting was heard. Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that Sasuke's were also half lidded and a misty black. Mouths rammed together again and again as they tried to walk to the nearest room. Naruto walked backwards until mouths were forced apart. Sasuke fingers wrapped around Naruto's wrist and dragged him into the dark bedroom. The raven threw the blond onto the soft California size bed. Lips collided together, this time Naruto gained entrance into the cavern. Sasuke tasted exactly what Naruto thought he would; green tea and night air. The blond memorized the taste fully wanting it more than any ramen. The only shirt was discarded and thrown aside, no longer a need for it. The male was pale and muscular. Tan hands explored the white flesh. Sasuke was busy with the youngers neck, nipping and licking until a moan escaped the blonde's lips. Hips met in a rough battle, earning another moan from the blond. Naruto's breathing quickened as lips crashed. It was hard and rough and caused Naruto to whimper as his lips were abused by the other. The ravens tongue followed the blonds jaw line, down to his chest where lips met a pink nipple. The tongue wrapped around the pink flesh causing Naruto to gasp and arch his back into the male's mouth. Naruto moaned as their growing erections grazed against the fabric of what was left of their clothing.

Sasuke moaned letting the nipple go. Kisses were placed against the tan stomach until tongue dipped into the navel, earning another gasp. The raven removed the while towel that covered Naruto's hard-on. Pre-cum was slipping from the tip. Sasuke grinned as he looked up to the panting blond. He was indeed a sight to behold. Naruto's face was flush and his eyes were half lidded staring straight into onyx eyes. Reaching out he ran his hands down each side of the boy's hips and thighs, earning him a soft groan. Sasuke's tongue ran down the shaft and slowly up to the tip. The older looked up to the male under him, steadily hovering over the erection. Blue eyes opened questioning the pause of the other.

"Sasuke." Naruto's hips bucked practically begging for the warm mouth. "Ah- please."

"Please what Naruto?"

The blond moaned. His name on those lips was too hot.

"You fucking tease." Sasuke chuckled running a finger down Naruto's length. The blonde's hips bucked into the movement.

"Un…Sasuke…Just fucking suck me off dammit." He yelled into the night. Blue eyes widened as he felt wet warmth engulf him. His hips tried to buck into the other male's mouth but were held forcefully down by pale hands. Tan fingers clutched to the sheets tightly, moans escaping due to the tongue working magic. Then came the humming. Almost unbearable pleasure flashed through blue eyes as the raven started to hum. Vibrations bounced through his cock. He moaned into the pillow feeling release creeping up.

"Ah, Sas-nhg-uke! I'm g-gonna cum!"

And he did, right into the raven's mouth. Naruto panted as the mouth slipped out from around his throbbing member. Semen slipped out of the tip and Sasuke's mouth. Another moan slipped into the night.

Sasuke grinned down at the male, licking the shaft once more. He raised himself to look at the deep blue eyes. Naruto was sweating and undeniably pink. He shifted his head to the side, ignoring Sasuke.

"Naruto." A soft moan managed to escape the confinements of the blonde's lips. Damn Sasuke for making him feel horny with just one fucking word. Slightly panting Naruto forced his eyes to open to peek. Onyx eyes filled with lust and desire.

"Wh-What Bastard?" He shivered. The Uchiha was staring. A pale finger caressed pink lips of the blond.

"Suck." With no other choice, the blond complied taking the finger into his mouth. His tongue smoothed the finger over coating it with saliva. Sasuke moaned as he inserted another finger.

"Naruto, you're so fucking sexy."

Sexy. Yeah that was better than cute. Naruto's fingers grazed the top of the raven's jeans unbuttoning them. Sasuke's other hand helped in Naruto's task in removing the pesky pants. The blond nibble d his teeth against the now three fingers, earning another moan from the Uchiha. The blond found that he very much liked the noises Sasuke made. Fingers were removed after the pair of jeans was thrown to the floor. Sasuke smashed their lips together while positioning the finger on the blonde's entrance. Naruto squirmed against the intrusion and clutched around the finger.

"Relax, Naruto." Why was it that he was panting so much more than the fucking Uchiha? He tried his best to calm, letting the finger roam against his inner muscles. Naruto pulled Sasuke's raven colored hair for another kiss as another finger joined the other. One more than Sasuke would be panting as much as he. The raven introduced the final finger roughly stretching the male out. A moan erupted from the blonde's mouth. And the fingers were gone. Just like the lips he wanted the digits back inside.

"Sasuke…Hurry."

The Uchiha obeyed and shed the last piece of clothing off. He positioned himself against the entrance. He paused a moment as a sweat drop cascaded down his face. One more look at the sexy cute fucking unbelievable Naruto.

"Just fucking go already!"

And Sasuke followed suit ramming his full length into Naruto. It was tight, incredibly tight. Sasuke groaned. The blond slowly relaxed letting muscle release the others shaft.

"Move, bastard." Naruto clutched the sheets forcing the pressure out on his fingers that were turning white.

Sasuke pulled out half way and rammed again connecting skin. A rhythm started and soon hips were meeting the thrusts. With a specifically hard shove, Naruto saw sparks and gasped.

"Nn... Sasuke!" He panted noticing that even their lack of breath was also in rhythm. Sasuke moved a bit for easier access to that one spot. Ramming is cock into the blond a bit faster and rougher. Moaning erupted. Naruto would clench every time the spot was hit making Sasuke groan loudly. Rhythm got faster, harder every second until Naruto came for the second time. The clenching shoved the Uchiha over until he too was cumming. The night was quiet for the two out of breath males. Sasuke removed himself falling on top of the plush mattress. Panting continued as the two stared at one another. Both were spent.

"Damn," whispered the blond.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Huzzah!** Finished. Whew.

Could you tell it was my first Lemon? O:

I worked awhile on this chapter, so reviews would be lovely.

Thanks for reading though (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Sad isn't it?

Special Thanks to VioletWylde

She's amazing! I recommend any/ all of her fics.

She gave me a lot on ideas and helped me tremendously .

**Warning:** There is some steamy SasuNaru. I have a perverted mind. Beware.

* * *

Sun glared in from the window forcing blue eyes to creek open. Naruto groaned and threw his pillow toward the unforgiving light. Since when did a window get there anyway? The blond yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Wait, wasn't he over at Sasuke's place? He looked over noticing the pale body. A sheet had been thrown over the two. Naruto could feel a hand on his waist and his leg was twisted around another bony leg. He glanced over to the face of the body tangled within his own. Sasuke was still asleep. His hair was directed everywhere, even the flat bangs. Naruto's eyes ran down the pale face. His lips where slightly parted, persuading Naruto to kiss them. The blond leaned closer staring at the captivating lips. Suddenly eyes flickered open, surprising the blond. A soft pink appeared on his tan cheeks.

"Blushing this early," smirked the sleepy Sasuke. Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in anger, mad at himself mostly.

"Stupid Bastard," growled the blond as he pushed their bodies apart. A shiver ran up his spine as the only sheet protecting him from the morning chill was thrown off him. He glanced around the room looking for a clock. He found one hanging on the wall. He squinted trying to read the old Roman numeral contraption. 8:05 a.m.

"Shit!" Naruto jumped out of the bed only to regret the fast motion. His hips and ass hurt like a bitch. A chuckled erupted from the bed as he clutched the wounded hip. The blond glared at the Uchiha and threw the discarded pillow at the bastard's face. He rushed gently to the bathroom. The light switch was easier to find the second time around. He jumped into the shower after removing his clothing, not bothering to wait for it to warm up. Naruto massaged his hips until the pain was bearable. Then he washed his body, thoroughly scrubbing dry semen off his stomach. As he washed, Naruto's mind was riddled with confusion. What had he'd done only a night before? He just had sex with Sasuke Uchiha. The same Sasuke Uchiha he swore never to get close to again. Not after…that time. He knocked his head into the tile causing pain to shoot through his body. Too much thinking was going on. The past was simply that. He wasn't going to let it get to him. Not again. He tried too hard and too long for that man. The fact was, he'd slept with the enemy. He massaged the tender spot on his forehead. Pain was an all too familiar friend of the blond's. He would have to make an excuse for the nights events. Anything.

After ten minutes, he climbed out of the shower slipping on the floor as he came out. His face crashed into the cold tile. He groaned, cursing time and the Uchiha.

"Damn…" Lying on the floor he realized he forgot clothes…again. He knocked his head against the glass pane of the shower. Today was going to be so much fucking fun. He stood up glancing at the mirror. He stood there a moment staring at the teeth impressions disrupting the smooth skin on his shoulder. When had that happened? His fingers gently caressed the indention; last night fresh in his mind. A racket from the hallway snapped him back to now. He was late for work. He cursed, grabbing a towel to wrap around himself. He left the bathroom thinking of baseball stats and the time he saw granny Tsunade naked. Horrifying. His room also had a window, something his old apartment went without. The sun was beating warmth into the neglected room. He opened the closet door noticing a pile of pillows causing him to think of the unused bed. He cursed under his breath. Ignoring the pile he grabbed jeans and a dark red t-shirt. He grabbed a pair of blue boxers with orange swirls and quickly threw them on. He ruffled his hair with the towel, not bothering with the spiky locks. He slipped the jeans on, then shirt, before grabbing the familiar crystal necklace. His fingers smoothed over his shirt where the bite mark was. A loud knock forced his attention to the present. He blinked once, twice before realizing the knock was at his door.

"Oi, Moron, you left clothes in the bathroom." The sound of the velvety voice caused his dick to practically jump up. He almost moaned, almost. He forced himself to open the only thing shielding him from the Uchiha. Sasuke was standing there holding out a pair of jeans and a bright orange shirt. Naruto grabbed the clothes sparing a glance at Sasuke's delectable body. Naruto couldn't help but stare as water dripping from the dark locks cascading down his toned chest. No wonder every girl in their right mind wanted Sasuke. He was sexy as hell. Naruto imagined his hands running through the wet, glossy hair., his fingers grazing over the locks before pulling the Uchiha toward him, devouring those delicious lips.

"Enjoying the show?"

Naruto stepped back, realizing he was daydreaming about fucking Sasuke. His teeth grinned together in his anger. Fuck the Uchiha for being so god dammed sexy and himself for having perverted thoughts so early in the morning.

"Uzumaki, if you stand there staring, you're going to be late for work." He took the clothes and managed to nod as he closed the door. Once Sasuke was out of sight, Naruto's brain started to kick in. The blond threw the dirty clothes onto his bed and rushed out the door, Sasuke nowhere in sight. Naruto threw on his black jacket along with his converse shoes. He dashed outside the house leaving any lingering thoughts behind. After all, last night was simply sex. Something Naruto didn't mind. Sasuke must have been frustrated and taken it out on him. The blond kept telling this line to himself. There was absolutely no love between the two males. Simple sexual relief. The blond nodded to his thought as he walked down the driveway to his ride. It was good, for now. However he knew this lie wouldn't stand against his real feelings. That he still wanted the Uchiha. Naruto cursed again.

* * *

Naruto climbed off the dark blue and silver crotch rocket carrying a matching helmet under his arm. He walked into the police station meandering through the busy officers already on duty. He leisurely walked into the small room finding his locker. He sat the helmet on the bench behind him that stretched to the length of the room. He turned his attention on the lock dial turning it left, right, left. He opened the metal door. His uniform hung there along with his gun belt. Naruto pulled the dark blue button down shirt out of his locker. He dropped it on the bench as he began removing the red t-shirt.

"I don't understand how you're still so tan in the middle of winter."

Naruto's eye shifted toward the open doorway. Kiba stood leaning on the doorframe. His sharp black eyes shined, contrasting against red strips running down his cheeks. He was grinning at the blond.

"Kiba, it's always wonderful to cross your wet dog path so early in the morning." The brunet chuckled crossing the room walking toward his own locker. Naruto draped the t-shirt across the bench grabbing his uniform shirt.

"How's Akamaru doing these days? Haven't seen you guys in awhile."

"Y'know, same ol' same. Catching bad guys and busting drug dealers. Found ten ounces of crack in a spare tire yesterday and bit the hell out of some gang member." The blond laughed imagining the white beast taking down a tattooed thug.

"I'd be scared shitless if I seen that dog running toward me." Kiba laughed pulling his locker door open.

"I noticed your own bite marks there Naruto." Naruto was currently buttoning the shirt up until he froze. Damn Sasuke, leaving marks. He willed his fingers to continue their job. "Got a new somethin' somethin' on the side?"

The blond coughed into his fisted hand. He grabbed the dark blue pants throwing them over the bench before pulling off his own jeans.

"Nothing special." He quickly slipped the slacks on. He reached for the gun belt that held his essential tools for the job. He glanced down at his stitched in last name. He threw his helmet and clothes into the locker. He didn't think about how untrue his words were. Kiba didn't need to know. The brunet would probably kill the Uchiha if he knew that he was still hurting Naruto.

"You gonna tell me?"

"Nope." Naruto's hand ran through blond locks as he walked out of the locker room. The blond would only be happy when adrenaline was pumping through his veins, so he could forget all about the Uchiha and last night. He quickly signed in and rushed to the cruiser where he knew his partner would be waiting on the late Uzumaki. He waved toward the red head, making his way to the passenger side.

"Lets it hit the streets, Garra." A smile cracked sandy lips. Yes a day of people to annoy him would definitely remove sexy Sasuke from his thoughts. Or so he hoped.

* * *

Naruto walked through the door carrying another black bag and his dry cleaned uniform. It was now seven o' clock. He yawned throwing his keys on the table near the door. He had gone over to his apartment wondering if Tsunade had fixed the heating problem. She said that she was busy with other stuff and might get to it this weekend. He sighed and packed another bag full of clothes, if he was going to stay all weekend he would need more. After his visit to the freezing apartment, he swung by the dry cleaners to drop of his uniform he wore today noticing the blood on the collar from earlier. Luckily they had his second uniform cleaned and ready to go.

So he had finally drug himself to the Uchiha's house. He walked toward his temporary bedroom to hang the clothes, noticing the sweet aroma swimming in the air, the blond walked into the kitchen and saw Sasuke standing in front of the stove wearing a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He was talking into a small phone as he stirred the food in the pan. Naruto walked over to the island throwing the black duffel bag on a stool and placing the uniform on the granite counter. The blond went to sit before a loud cough interrupted him. Sasuke was glaring at the clothes. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed his belongings. He continued to the bedroom he had yet to use for sleeping purposes. He hung the uniform up the closet but left the clothes in the bag alone. The smell wafted into the air as he walked down the hall. Sasuke could cook, way better than anyone Naruto's ever known. It was another talent to add to the list. He plopped down on the stool on the end of the island and stared at the Uchiha. The phone was gone.

"I didn't know you where a clean freak." Naruto smiled at Sasuke's back. The said clean freak was standing over the stove watching the noodles cook. The pale man turned toward Naruto leaning on the stove. His hair was not fluffy with sleep or flat with water like this morning. It was smooth and even, the spikes stuck out from the back with the bangs flat against his face.

"I always knew you were a slob." Naruto smiled as his hand scratched the back of his head, not denying his sloppy nature. Sasuke turned back to cooking after a bit and Naruto sighed. He leaned his head into his hand and rested his upper body weight into his arm.

"So…Was it work on the phone?" The blond was having small talk with a person he had known for more than five years. However it seemed suitable since they hadn't really talked in nearly three years. Small talk was a start.

"Work."

"So…Why did you become a lawyer?" The blond was a bit surprised he asked a personal question, especially when it was Sasuke, his rival for years. So he blamed the sudden question on his exhaustion.

"My family." Naruto nodded to himself knowing the Uchiha name by now. The Uchiha's had a law firm that dated back to the 1960's. It was a family business continued down the line. But now Sasuke was the last standing Uchiha. The blond wondered if Sasuke was planning on carrying out the family name forever.

"And why did you become a cop?" asked the Uchiha still stirring the pot. Naruto rubbed his neck willing the pain to go away. He rolled his head thinking of his answer for a bit.

"Well, at first I thought it was simply because my dad was Chief of Police and Iruka told me to do something I'd be proud of. But really it's because I want to protect this city and the people around me." Naruto wondered if he should add more to his answer but decided against it. They weren't ones to share, anything. A sharp silence fell over the two as they kept their thoughts in their head. The blond was staring at the grey granite countertops, his eyebrows furrowed. His hand ran through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"Dinner is done." Naruto looked up to the raven.

"What did you make?"

"Spaghetti." Naruto eyed the Uchiha. A black eyebrow raised as a small grin crossed the face. "You wanted Ramen?"

"Of course. If your gonna have noodles why not make it Ramen?" Sasuke reached up to get two plates in the mahogany cabinets. Naruto stood from the stool making his way around the island.

"Cups?" The blond looked toward the Uchiha watching as the male slopped the food onto the plate. Sasuke pointed to the cabinet.

"What do you want?"

"Coke."

They ate at the island with little chatter. Naruto would do most of the talking, jabbering on about Kiba, Garra and Shikamaru at work. He left out the girl earlier and stuck to the funny parts. The TV was on only to add background noise. After dinner they migrated to the living room to watch a baseball game. It was the World Series; Giants vs. Rangers. They were arguing about which pitcher was better.

"I know 'The Beast' is great and all but Wilson is fucking awesome." Naruto spoke with his hands a lot.

"He can only handle at most 3 innings." The raven eyed the blond. Clearly Naruto was stupid in all subjects. "You're an idiot." Naruto laughed at the other. He then realized the small smirk on Sasuke's face.

"It's not so bad that you came back to Konoha." The blond caught himself. What the hell was he doing? Why does random shit come from his mouth when he least expects it. Going from baseball to this shit. Fuck. It was too late anyway, he'd already said it. The Uchiha stared at the blond, wide eyed.

"Huh?"

"We use to be really good friends before you left…" The blonde's blue eyes fell to the plush cushions. Naruto's brain was screaming at him. Stop, before you say anymore.

"Yeah…"

"Sasuke, the town's genius, just up and leaving like that. A lot of people weren't too happy that you didn't even say anything, especially Sakura." The blond laughed nervously still staring at the couch cushions. "She took her anger out on us, until she decided to go out with Lee. Nice guy that bushy brow. He's not a natural genius, like you, but a hard worker. Treats Sakura nice…"

"Naruto, you talk too much." Sasuke stared at the tan face trying to get blue eyes to meet his. The blond laughed and scratched the back of his head. Naruto was fucking nervous. Why did he have to bring this up? Now he was rambling about Sakura and Lee. The blond sighed forcing himself to look at the pale man. He had to tell Sasuke. He must tell the Uchiha how much his leaving Konoha to follow in Itachi's footsteps by going to a university so early in his life, hurt him. Ripped his heart out by the roots and stomped it on the ground. All the blond got was a fucking note. However when he met onyx eyes he didn't have the heart to tell Sasuke. After all this time, he was still protecting the Uchiha. So he said something that wouldn't ruin anything.

"It feels good to laugh together again." His smile was back. The blond was bright, contagious, and addictive. Sasuke felt the small grin spread across his face.

"Yeah."

Naruto's smile faded as he stared at Sasuke's pale lips. He leaned toward the Uchiha. Their mouths gently brushed together. Onyx eyes met blue ones. Lips clashed together hastily. Tan fingers gripped black hair. The blond pulled Sasuke closer to him as they battled for dominance. Mouths turned to tongues. This time Naruto gained access first. The blond loved Sasuke's taste above all others. They broke apart. The Uchiha was staring at him in a way he very much liked. Passion riddled the black eyes. Sasuke pushed the blond against the leather cushions. Naruto's hand clutched the pale neck bringing them together. Sasuke pulled at the blonde's hair as the other passionately kissed him, teeth biting his lower lip. Naruto was aggressively devouring the others. Pale hips grounded violently into the others, earning Sasuke a soft moan. Sasuke growled seductively as their erections grew, gripping at their jeans. Brilliant blue eyes bore into his. Sasuke was taken aback by the look in those cyan eyes.

"Bedroom." The blonde's hand pushed Uchiha off him. Sasuke watched as Naruto got up admiring his sweet ass, imaging his cock shoving into the tight entrance.

"Oi, Sasuke, you coming?" Naruto was now down the hall looking at the raven. His blue eyes hypnotized the Uchiha into moving. The way Naruto's hips moved were definitely seducing Sasuke into the dark bedroom. It was a different one from the other night, one door down. The two met at the door way. Mouths met once again. Naruto led the Uchiha into the bedroom. His leg bumped up against the bed. The blond pushed Sasuke onto the bed. He leaned over the pale Uchiha forcing mouths together. Naruto's fingers ran down Sasuke's covered chest. His hands followed the grooves that Sasuke's muscles made until he reached the hem of the dark shirt. He lifted the shirt up breaking away from the delicious lips. Eyes met as the shirt was discarded. Naruto removed his own shirt. Pale hands ran up the blonde's torso feeling tough muscles underneath unbelievably smooth, tanned skin. Naruto leaned over and placed his lips against the others. Pinks lips became bruised. Naruto ground their lengths together moaning into the others mouth. Naruto's fingers grazed Sasuke's pant buttons. Bodies separated as pants were quickly removed. Naruto attacked pale lips before Sasuke could remove his boxers. The blond pushed the Uchiha up the bed until the pale male was in a sitting position, his back against the head board. Naruto placed himself on Sasuke's lap. Lips met as tan hips grinded into the others length. Sasuke groaned as the tan hips rubbed against him. Their members grazed together. Naruto's mouth left Sasuke panting. Sweat plastered both faces. The blonde's tongue ran down the pale jaw line. Sasuke's skin was salty where as his mouth was sweet. He nibbled gently on the tender ear. Hearing Sasuke moan, he bit harder.

"Naruto…Fuck…" Naruto chuckled moving back to the lips.

"Soon, Sasuke. Very soon." Naruto was definitely seducing the Uchiha. But Sasuke was more focused on the grinding. Naruto's lips traced across the others neck following the vein down to his shoulder. Naruto bit roughly leaving his own mark.

"You got any lube, Sasuke?" He purred into the pale ear. Sasuke moaned before remembering the lube in the dresser in the other bedroom.

"Shit." Sasuke panted as his hips bucked into Naruto. "It's uh, in the other room." Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in anger at himself. Why didn't he have private stashes of lube fucking everywhere? The blond chuckled and kissed the wrinkled skin on his forehead.

"We'll just have to use something else." Naruto winked. Fucking winked. The blond quickly removed himself from the others groin. He slipped the white boxers off, relieving Sasuke's very hard erection. Naruto's tongue ran down the shaft. Sasuke's breath caught as Naruto engulfed his member. Blond locks bobbed up and down. Blue eyes captivating black ones. Sasuke couldn't look away. Naruto's eyes seeped passion and lust. The Uchiha moaned as he stared at the blond working wonders on him. Naruto was sexy as fuck. Hips bucked into the wet cavern causing the tip to hit the back of Naruto's throat. The raven moaned while the blond refused to gag. Tan fingers gripped pale hips, holding them perfectly still. Naruto's tongue slid around the shaft until it was perfectly coated in saliva. Naruto removed his mouth from Sasuke. The Uchiha growled as Naruto positioned his entrance over the coated cock. Naruto's knees hit the plush bed as he descended onto the tip. There was a shared moan as the tip slipped into the blonde's entrance. Naruto bit his lower lip and sank lower onto the shaft. He stopped and moaned as he felt the others pelvis hitting his ass. Sasuke was panting rapidly and staring lustfully at Naruto's bottom lip. The blonde's hand rested on the pale chest. He clenched his fist as his knees pushed him up. Naruto stared out slowly until Sasuke moaned his name. The blond came down more forcefully on Sasuke, earning another moan. Naruto's cheeks were becoming a bright red as his eyes clenched close. His palms pressed against Sasuke's chest. Soon hips were meeting thrusts in a solid rhythm as Sasuke's cock repeatedly rammed harder into Naruto. Naruto's breath caught in his throat as stars flashed before his eyes. There. It was right fucking there. He moved up and down hitting the prostate again. His movements became rushed. The speed of the rhythm advancing. Sasuke was moaning so loudly and pleasure coursed through Naruto's veins, seeping out of his pores with every bead of sweat. He was panting heavily and before long moaning Sasuke's name. Sasuke's hands wrap around his member.

"Ah…Sasuke!" Naruto threw his head back as the hand movements met the rhythm as their thrusts. Soon Naruto has cumming, screaming Sasuke's name, clenching around the shaft inside him. Sasuke came into the blond. Panting filled the room, heat swimming in the air. Naruto leaned his forehead in to meet Sasuke's. Their breaths met as they stared at each other.

"Damn," whispered the Uchiha. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah."

* * *

Oh boy (:

Onto Chapter 3.

Reviews Please & Thank you.

=]


End file.
